Health Projects Cause Problems
by shadowriter318
Summary: Sequel to ‘Just the Girl’. A Health Project can cause stressful situations and jealousy to come raining like a hailstorm. Sounds like fun right? SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno


Health Projects Cause Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters…

Summary: Sequel to 'Just the Girl'. A Health Project can cause stressful situations and jealousy to come raining like a hailstorm. Sounds like fun right? SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno

NorthernLights25 requested I do a sequel, so here it is! TADA!!!!

_Italics- Sasuke's Dream_

Fourteen year olds in Freshmen Health class…As much fun as that is in itself it's even MORE fun when a total nut job is teaching.

"AND THAT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS IS WHY THEY CALL IT, A C-SECTION!" Their green jumpsuit wearing teacher announced giving off a creepy nice guy pose. To try and be more youthful, if that was possible, he tried to do the 'Soulja Boy' he heard that was quite the 'thang' right now.  
"Well taught Gai-Sensei!!!! Great dance moves as well!! Maybe someday I can be as good as you!!" His #1 fan Rock Lee yelled to him giving him a thumbs up.

"Teacher's Pet!"

"Teacher's MINI ME!"

"Pops can't do squat involving dance."  
This was what was shouted in Sasuke's health class. He sat twirling a pencil back and forth between his fingers as he watched the clock on the side of the room. God, that clock has to be forty-five minutes slow! He had to deal with this every…other…day! Why did he even choose this class this year anyway?  
The giggles from a pink haired girl next to him answered his question for him. Sakura had wanted to be in this class with all her friends, seeing as not many freshmen at all wanted to be in Health this year since it was Gai's lat year here. That left the perfect idea for all her friends to sign up in this class as well. So sure enough, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and her boyfriend Sasuke were all in at least one class together. Even though Neji and Tenten were a year older than the others, they had avoided this class before in hopes of avoiding Gai. Oh well, at least they tried.

Sasuke had said no many times at first, after being told by Kakashi that Gai was a 'youthful competitive freak with goals set high who doesn't take no for an answer'. But Sakura had given him a pout and turned away. After the talent show last year (That both of them wouldn't forget in a millennium) they had spent a lot of time together. So back then even if the pouts didn't work as well, they sure took their toll now.

So here he was, in a boring class for three more weeks until the semester ended, with a crazy teacher, with his goofy friends all for the sake of his relationship. This would be the part where Naruto would call his best friend 'whipped'.

"And noooooow my students, it is time for a class project!" He declared pointing into the crowd of ticked off faces. A huge round of 'boo's' and moans busted out. A paper ball was even thrown up at him and hit him square in the forehead.

"Naruto-Baka!" Sakura whispered.  
Naruto snickered, and started to make another one. "He's got it coming!" The rebellious trickster told her, as he threw another one. Soon the whole class started and couldn't be stopped until every notebook was dry. Freshmen, what are you gonna do?

Soon, Gai's monstrous eyebrow twitched and he grabbed the worksheets off his desk and went to the front of the classroom. "In that case then, I get to pick your partners for you!" The youthful health teacher yelled, as he counted out the rubrics for each row. "This is the oh-so famous parenting project that every student has heard of. Two of you will look after a 'baby' and take care of it like it was your own. You and your partner will act as if you've been married happily for ten years or so to continue with this charade. You will do a report on each other to analyze their spousal duties. After three weeks it will return to me with the report, and if I see it fit you pass Health or not." He said as walked back to his desk after passing out the rubrics.

Sasuke glanced at it before he scoffed, and passed down the rest. Each of the friends had their own thoughts.

'So troublesome.' Shikamaru thought as he yawned.

'Oh how cute! My own baby! Even if they aren't real it's still adorable thinking about it! Shika-kun better do his share OR ELSE!' Ino thought to herself as she giggled at the idea of her (and hopefully her Shika-kun's) own baby!

'…I hope…I hope Naruto-kun's my partner!' Hinata hoped, gulping and going red at the thought of her and Naruto being parents.

'Heh heh! I wanna name my kid Naruto Jr.!' Naruto thought as he imagined a blonde haired, pale eyed tyke eating ramen.

'I better get Neji! It's disturbing thinking about one of these other slobs being my 'husband'!' Tenten thought, looking around the classroom.

'…When Tenten becomes my partner, she's getting first shift over the kid.' Neji smirked. He'd probably get a whack to the head if he tried to force her to watch over this kid.

'Oh my gosh! Sasuke-kun and I having a baby! Just the thought makes me want to be married to him right now!' Sakura actually bounced in anticipation. 'Come on Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura and Sasuke!'

Sasuke on the other hand was thinking a lot more than the others. A whole lot more.

'I thought about what it would be like to have kids with Sakura before…' He thought as he propped his elbow on the table and rested his head on top, lost in his mind. 'They'd most likely have her eyes and my hair…heh, they'll probably have fan-girls and fan-boys.' Gai called out the names of the partners as Sasuke continued to day dream.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga!"

"All right, I knew it'd be us! Dattebayo!" Naruto jumped as Hinata's face went cherry red.

'I wonder how many of them would like tomatoes…'

"Next! Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka!"

"YES! SHIKA-KUN YOU'RE A FATHER!"  
"Ino calm down! People in the halls will get the wrong idea!"  
'I hope that there are some twins in the process. Didn't Sakura say her mother had a twin…?'

"Neji Hyuuga and Tenten!"

"Neji, ready for the thrill of parenthood?" Tenten laughed as she elbowed him.

"Whoopee." Her new 'husband' replied with a twirl of the finger.

'I want to have at least eight. Sakura's great with kids, so she won't find a problem with it.'

"Sakura Haruno and…"  
'Sakura Uchiha…it fits her.'

"Rock Lee."

'And-…Wait…WHAT DID HE SAY?!' Sasuke and Sakura both jumped up with their eyes wide and some of their friends nearby choked on their spit.

Lee though, was jumping up and down crying tears of joy. Every kid in the whole school and their mother knew about Lee's crush on Sakura, even if she had been dating Sasuke for close to two years. He ran over to Sakura and lifted her off her seat into a hug.

"Oh my dearest Sakura-san! I will be the best husband ever! You shall see!" Sakura's eyes were crying anime style, but she tried to put on a grin as she patted his back awkwardly. "Heh, sure Lee-san."  
Naruto was gaping at them unbelievingly then turned back to his biggest rival. "Sasuke! You just gonna stand by whi-?" Naruto stopped as he saw Sasuke's dark aura was emitting from him like waves as he glared at Lee, and his eyes even looked crimson from his usual onyx. The pencil in his hand snapped, and he slammed his fist into the desk. While Gai was still calling out names on the other side of the room, and Lee still hadn't let Sakura loose from his hug of death, Sasuke took it upon himself to waltz over and pull her out of his iron grip.

Just as he was about to tell Lee not to come within 30 yards of her, Lee being the daring idiot he was kissed Sakura quickly on the cheek and scrammed back to his seat so fast, even Neji could barely see it with his sharp eyes.

Sasuke had had it up to THERE. He took a step forward but Sakura hugged his side, and all the tension seemed to ease at that moment. "Sasuke-kun it's just a project. Don't worry about it."

Sasuke was about to reply but Gai called out. "I'm not finished giving out partners! Please return to your seats!" They grudgingly applied and sat down.

Naruto thought the whole thing was funny, disastrous, and creepy all at once. He didn't like the idea of one of his best friends having a relationship, even a fake one like this, with a crazy fan boy. He knew how jealous Sasuke got even when Naruto himself hugged her! Then a thought struck in…his head? How often did that happen? "Hey wait a minute. If Sakura is with Fuzzy Brows then who's with-?"

"Last group! Sasuke Uchiha and Karin!"  
"YES! I KNEW ME AND SASUKE-KUN WOULD BE TOGETHER!"  
"…Oh hell no."

Karin ran over to Sasuke and pounced on him like flies to garbage. "SASUKE-KUN IT'S A SIGN WE WERE MEANT TO BE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!" She turned her head and smirked at Sakura as steam flew out of her ears and her emerald eyes were trying to kill Karin with the biggest glare she could muster.

Sasuke pushed her away and wiped off his shirt. "Karin it's just a project. A stupid one at that." Sakura smirked back.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun and I will always be a couple, even with this stupid project going on!" She announced as she gripped Sasuke's arm to her, giving off a message saying 'Back off HE'S MINE'!

Sasuke closed his eyes in frustration. "Sakura knock it off, you're only gonna rile her up more!"

Karin was now getting ticked off. "Just wait Billboard Brow! By the end of this project Sasuke-kun will find out he truly loves me! No one will get in my way, especially you Haruno!" As she took a step forward, and Sakura was getting ready to stand up and get a real fight started, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and yanked her back down. She landed on his lap with a squeak like sound and had a confused look on her face. He never had really done that in public before. Not that she was complaining of course. "Sasuke-kun?"  
But he was to busy looking at Karin. "Look Karin, bug me all you want, just leave Sakura out of this. Got it?"  
"Yeah! Or you'll mess with us!" Ino shouted.

"Leave Sakura-chan alone you crazy stalker!" Naruto joined in.

"Or we might forget we're in school and kick your butt so hard your grandchildren will have sore backsides!" Tenten finished.

The bell rang just then (Luckily before anything really started), and everyone started getting up to leave.

Karin growled, shoved her glasses up her nose in a stuck up manner, and strutted back to her seat. She turned around though, and blew Sasuke a kiss. Giving Sakura one last smirk she went to collect her items.

Sakura was about to charge up and smack that smirk off her face when Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sakura it's just a project don't worry about it." Sasuke said in a mocking/monotone voice. Sakura frowned as she thought about her earlier said words. This would be hell on earth for the next three weeks.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A few days later…

"Gah, I can't take this crying anymore!" Ino shrieked as she tried to calm down her 'baby' at lunch. It hadn't stop wailing since it got into Ino's arms.

The other girls watched as Shikamaru took the baby from her arms. "Troublesome girl you're shaking it too hard. It'd get whiplash if it was a real kid." He sighed as he gently shook the doll until its mechanical eyes closed and it played its continuous sounds of snoring.

"Oh Shika-kun! You're such a naturally good father!" Ino squealed as she hugged her boyfriend.  
"…Ino it's a mechanical toy."  
"Don't ruin the moment!"

Shikamaru patted her back, and then got up to look for the guys. He really needed some males around him before they started singing Kumbaya over here.

"Don't be so hard on him Ino-chan, it's just hard for guys to show a sensitive side in public." Tenten patted her friend on the shoulder. "Neji has to save the snogging for my house rather than the back of the school where you and Shikamaru do."

"Not for Hinata-chan and Naruto! He hugs her around every corner and then some!" Ino said jealously. Hinata just blushed and started pushing her fingers together, an old habit. "W-Well…"

"So Sakura-chan how is it going with Fuzzy Brows?" Tenten asked as she ate some of her cheeseburger, saving Hinata from embarrassment.

Sakura looked around for any side of Sasuke. For the past few days he insisted on being with her by her side incase Lee found some more courage to act like a real spouse. This was actually the first time she was left by herself to converse with some of her friends, since her boyfriend was in the bathroom at the moment. "Actually it's been suffocating. At home he calls me, in school when Sasuke isn't being my bodyguard he hooks our arms together, and he even made it so the baby freaking LOOKS LIKE IT'S ACTUALLY OUR KID!" She harshly whispered the last part. She didn't want others to hear, especially if Sasuke was in the crowd. Ino gagged a little bit. "Just thinking about it I get bad thoughts!"  
"I know right?" Sakura sighed and put her head in her hands. "I know he's probably also doing it for the spousal report but seriously, this is just too far!"

"B-but I thought you told S-Sasuke-san that Lee only came to you when asking about your, um, 'baby'?"

"Well if she told Sasuke that, Lee would be six foot underground!" Tenten told Hinata as if it were the clearest thing in the world.

Sakura nodded. "Lee sure doesn't seem scared though. Sasuke-kun walks me to school every morning but the other day Lee came by and tried to get me to go walking with him. Sasuke almost blew a fuse."

"And it doesn't make it any better who Sasuke's paired up with either."

"No kidding, and even when we're walking together in school KARIN can't stop from going up to him and flirting nonstop."

"Well you know now that Karin has an excuse, she won't be able to stay away from Sasuke for more than thirty seconds." Ino pointed her fork at Sakura with a serious expression set on her face.

"Isn't that K-Karin with S-Sasuke-san up there?" Hinata said as she looked over to the other side of the cafeteria.

"WHAT?!?" All three girls whirled around to see Karin with the doll in her arms talking to Sasuke. Normally though, he had an annoyed expression on his face and looked as though he was about to blow.

"That little…! Wait until I get my hands on-" Sakura was cut short from her rambling as a familiar face popped right up to hers. "Sakura-san it is your turn to watch Sakulee!" Lee shoved the doll into her arms and Sakura still couldn't stand looking at it. It looked as though it really was somewhat her child! It had Lee's round eyes, a pink bowl haircut, and really, really, REALLY big pink eyebrows. Lee had even combined their names for their kid whom he decided was a girl. Sakura would have felt bad for this kid if she was a schoolmate or even a family member!

"Alright Lee-san. Then I'll see you around." She waved him off, hoping that Sasuke wasn't looking this way at the moment. Lee was a little too close…

"Um…one more thing Sakura-san." He was now in her face AGAIN.

"…Yeah?"

"Even if it is not real, this relationship is the best time I have had." Lee kissed her quickly on the lips, but while mid kiss he got bumped from behind by a couple of seniors mindlessly chattering about the football game last night.

But the worst thing that could have possibly happened, had happened to Sakura happened at that moment. Not only the horribly repulsing fact that Lee's lips were on hers, that they had fallen to the floor he had lost so much balance, that Ino and Tenten screeched out and Hinata turned red, or even that she heard Naruto yell out making the cafeteria turn silent…But the fact Sasuke picked the perfect time to look over her way.

And his eyes were wider than hers at the moment.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Oh Sasuke-kun it's your turn to watch our little bundle of joy!" Karin gushed out holding out a wrapped up baby doll. Sasuke looked annoyed. He hadn't intended on running into his top fan-girl on his way back from the restroom. "Karin we had a deal. You take it this week and half of next, and then I take it the rest." It worked out well for him actually. All the less contact he'd have to make with her. He didn't care if he got a bad grade on this; nothing was worth even imagining being Karin's 'husband'.

"Remember Sasuke? We have to be a good husband and wife! And little Kensuke misses his father!" She squealed bringing the toy into his arms. He just shoved it back.

"Look Karin just stick to the deal-,"

He was interrupted as heard Tenten and Ino's screeches. He whipped his head around to locate the source of it. Wasn't Sakura hanging around with them…?

He suddenly heard Naruto yell "OH MY GOD!" He looked over to his best friend and saw Naruto's mouth was open and his eyes were wide with shock. He saw next to them Shikamaru even had his mouth agape, and Neji's eyes seemed surprised. The whole cafeteria grew silent.

He followed their line of vision until he saw the two bodies on the floor. He saw on top was Rock Lee but who was he on…?

That was when he noticed pink hair sprawled underneath, pink lips he knew so well connected to his, and her eyes disgusted, and also shocked seeing his own eyes looking into them.

'Fuzzy brows…' The young Uchiha walked around Karin and headed straight toward the two people on the floor. His eyes were resting on one person with a murderous intent.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura was still slightly in shock as she pushed Lee off her, and started gagging nonstop. Her mind was buzzing with too many thoughts to even focus on one thing. 'Sasuke-kun saw! God I hope he didn't think that happened on purpose!'

"S-Sakura-san I apologize that was uninten-!" Lee was cut off AGAIN as someone pulled on the back of his green spandex. "What are-?" He was punched clear across the cheek which sent him flying across the table in front of him.

Sakura looked back up and saw Sasuke there with his fist where Lee's face was seconds ago. "Sasuke-kun!"

He didn't pay attention to her though as he ran forward to Lee as he had gotten down from the table. He slammed his face against the opposite cheek this time so that there would be matching bruises guaranteed.

Lee grunted some more as they continued fighting. Lee was starting to defend more, and even fight back, but that only lasted a few moments until his arms were thrown down and Sasuke was heading in for the final punch.

He bolted his eyes shut waiting for the impact but after a few seconds he opened them and saw Sasuke being held back by his three friends. Neji and Shikamaru had him around the back, while Naruto held his arm back a few inches from his face.

Sakura and the other three girls had run up passed the group of people surrounding and watching this scene and all four watched what would happen next. Sakura's eyes were more focused than anyone else's.

"Thank you, you three." Lee wheezed out as he rubbed the side of his face.   
"Consider yourself lucky Fuzzy Brows…If that had been me I would have done the same thing, probably worse." Naruto quietly said as he still kept Sasuke from punching his lights out.

"Dude, project or not you can't do that to someone's girlfriend and not expect to get a black eye." Shikamaru added looking over at Ino.  
Even his old friend Neji said something. "Don't be stupid Lee, think before you act."

Lee nodded his head ashamed and looked Sasuke in the eye. "I am sorry Sasuke-san."  
Sasuke yanked his body and broke free from his friends grasps. He walked up until he was a feet away from him, and turned his head to the side to look at Sakura.

After a few moments he turned back to Lee and whispered his last words before departing. "Do that again and I won't hesitate to kill you."

He turned back around and grabbed Sakura's arm and led them out of the growing crowd. Sakura didn't say anything, since she felt terrible. Lee didn't deserve that he wasn't thinking straight…even if it did disgust her. And what if Sasuke thought she really did kiss him?  
As if reading her thoughts Sasuke looked at her and said "I know you didn't want that," And kept on walking. She smiled at his gesture, seeing as he knew exactly what was wrong with her and how to fix it. It would almost completely cheer her up if it hadn't been that this experience was one on her top five list…

Sasuke would have tried to be more comforting to his girlfriend if he didn't see the baby in her arms that disturbed and angered him all at once. Four days down, too many left to go.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_So blurry, it's hard to see anything clearly. Someone in a hospital room, a doctor's voice. _

"_Push! Push!"  
A woman's grunts, blinding lights, pink hair trenched in sweat._

"_Come on! I can see the head, one more push!"_

_A woman screams out in pain._

"_Waaaaaaaah!"  
"Congratulations! It's a baby girl!"_

_The pink haired woman takes the child. Some unknown hand clenches her shoulder as she grasps it and stares at her newborn baby._

_The baby is wrapped in a pink blanket, she takes it off the baby's head to reveal little pink hairs. _

_Once in the clear light you can see…_

_Two…Colossal…Caterpillar like…Pink eyebrows._

Sasuke awoke with a start and gasped for air as the images from his nightmare swirled in his head. The image of that baby Sakura had in her arms wouldn't leave his mind for a long time.

Naruto was next to him and raised a blonde eyebrow. He knew Sasuke fell asleep once in a while during free time in art class but he never had such a bad dream he woke up gasping for breath. Naruto shook his shoulder. "What the heck did you dream about? Drowning?" Sasuke didn't notice though, as he still seemed to be staring out into nowhere still slightly gasping.

"Shut up idiot." He said once his gulping for air seized into pants and he could actually recall what Naruto had said. He ran his hand through his raven locks and closed his eyes in concentration. "It was about Fuzzy Brows."  
"GAH! YOU HAVE DREAMS ABOUT FUZ-MPH?!?!?!?!" Sasuke clamped a hand over Naruto's mouth as a few students, and their teacher Anko started to stare at them.

"Shut up loser! It was about Fuzzy Brows and Sakura!" He whispered.

"…Oh." A muffled reply came out. Sasuke took his hand off his mouth once he was sure he wouldn't blurt out another idiotic comment.

The little doll slung around Sasuke's neck started crying after Naruto's outburst. He started bouncing it up and down as he cursed Naruto. "Damn it Naruto look what you did." He muttered as the exact same cries came out one after the other. He put it on his shoulder and started to pat its back.

"Look man; don't blame me that you and Sakura happened to be the only unlucky people in this project." Naruto told him as he continued to draw a picture of what he hoped looked like a fox. This grade would decide if he passed art or not.  
"I know but…there's still two weeks left and look at what's already happened." Sasuke said as he continued to pat the mechanical baby.

"Yeah not to mention Karin is still around every corner. And always up in your face." Naruto said distractedly while drawing the whiskers.

"Thanks I almost forgot." He added sarcastically.

"Look if you want my opinion, I think that all you have to do is try and break whatever Fuzzy Brow believes is his relationship with Sakura-chan, and Karin whatever relationship she thinks she's in with you." Naruto said as he erased the fox's paws and tried again. His tongue was hanging out his mouth in deep concentration.

"Naruto, her and I are dating what else can I do-?!" Sasuke stopped mid sentence as he looked down at the baby in his arms, to the art supplies on the table, and then back over at Naruto.  
"Hmmmm, maybe you aren't such an idiot after all."  
"Thanks!...Hey what do you mean by that?!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke walked in with Sakura through the front doors of the school. For some reason unknown to her Sasuke seemed unusually jubilant on the way to school. Especially since he _was _Sasuke after all.

"Sasuke-kun what are you so happy about?" She asked as she put in the combination to open her locker.

"Hn. You'll see soon enough." Sasuke smirked and held the baby which was quite wrapped.

Now Sakura was getting worried. He didn't usually play these wait and see games. "Whatever you say Sasuke-kun."  
Then, for no reason Sasuke walked away. Without saying goodbye or even a glance! Sakura was about to call him back when she heard from behind someone shout. "Sakura-san!"

Sakura froze. 'Lee-san? He hasn't spoken to me since the lunchroom incident!' "Uh, hey Lee-san."  
Lee ran up to her and she couldn't help but wince at the black eyes Lee had. He looked just like that kid from Suna, Gaara. "I just wanted to apologize about before. Now that everything's blown over I would like to go back to our little 'relationship'. Before the kiss happened of course! I want to continue and be your imaginary spouse! I would like to get an A in this category to please Gai-sensei!"

"O.k. Lee I get that but could you take it down…a…little…" She noticed Lee's face become a little more scared. When she turned around she saw Sasuke pushing through the crowd with Karin at her heels.

Sakura was still so confused. 'What the heck is he up too?'

Once the four of them were in a little circle Sasuke started to explain.

"Well now that my 'wife' is here." Karin smirked.  
"And Sakura's 'husband' is also present." Lee gave a wavering smile.

"And Sakura herself is here." Sakura raised an eyebrow, waiting for what he wanted to say.

He took the wrapped bundle into the center. "I think Sakura and I owe it to you two that we have been having..." He pulled the blanket off of its head. "An affair."

Sakura gasped, Lee cried out, and Karin gaped like a fish out of water.

Inside was a head of raven hair sticking up like a chicken butt (It was then they noticed a few pieces of Sasuke's hair were recently cut). It had emerald green eyes, looking to be done messily by paint.

"AHHHH! EVEN IN A FAKE RELATIONSHIP SASUKE-SAN STILL GETS SAKURA-SAN!"  
And Karin was stuttering. "B-but, you, you CAN'T DO THAT SASUKE-KUN!"

"The rules never said we couldn't so as you both can see," He wrapped an arm around a blushing Sakura. "We are a happy couple, real or make believe." His smirk intensified if that was possible.  
Karin screamed as she turned and walked away, completely blowing off steam as she ground her teeth. "THIS ISN'T OVER YET HARUNO! I'LL GET HIM SOMEDAY!" Sakura was too wrapped up in Sasuke's actions to really notice at the moment. Lee stared at the baby a little longer before he smiled and gave a thumb up. "I can see your skills are great Sasuke-san! Your love for Sakura-san must be greater than the force of a thousand black holes! I will leave you two! But know I will always watch after Sakura-san as a caring friend!"  
"Thanks…now get lost."  
Lee sweated anime style. 'Even when I admit he is the victor…He still makes harsh replies.' Lee turned and waved. "Farewell Sakura-san!"  
Sakura took the baby from Sasuke's arms and couldn't help but think of what Sasuke did. "Sasuke-kun that was so sweet!"  
"Hn."  
"Even if these are some of the worst painted eyes I have ever seen."  
"Hey!"  
"It was such a great idea. How did you think of it?"  
"I had some help from Nar-…Um, Nara. Shikamaru gave me the idea." 'No way am I gonna make it seem I needed the dobe's help.'

"I didn't think you would go so far just to get me and Lee-san out of a Health Project…"

Sasuke leaned over and took the doll out of Sakura's hands. He kissed her on the lips and smirked at how she was still blushing. "Well I couldn't let the mother of my 'child' be with a psycho fan-boy could I?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

DONE!!!

The soulja boy thing is what my teacher did XD I thought it was freakin hilarious having my physics teacher doing soulja boy. And the 'pops ain't got no moves' is what some kid said XD and I could see Gai doing that lol

This didn't turn out the way I planned. The 'affair' thing seemed a lot better when I thought of it –pulls neck collar- Oh well it's up to you all to decide! R&R PLEASE!!!!


End file.
